


Fucked- and Not in a Good Way

by Flamo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, i don't know what else to put, like extremely mild just a mention of gunshots and blood, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamo/pseuds/Flamo
Summary: Ray was arrested and he is absolutely, undeniably fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Ray left AH and just found it hidden deep in my files but I figured now's as good a time as any to post it.

Ray was fucked—absolutely, undeniably fucked. He was sitting in an interrogation room in the Los Santos Police Department and all he could think about was the fact he had lied to his boyfriend and it was coming back to bite him in the ass. All he could think about was the disappointment and disgust he would see on Ryan’s face once he found out who he really was.

It had been a simple heist, really. They were just going to rob a couple convenience e stores in preparation for a bigger, better heist they had planned. Nothing ever went right for the Fake AH Crew, though, and the cops were prepared by the time they hit the third convenience store. The rest of the Crew had managed to get away, but Ray had been dragged away from his sniping position unexpectedly and, well, he had never been good at hand-to-hand combat.

Ray knew the Crew would come for him eventually, so he wasn’t worried about the actual being arrested part, he was worried because they were going to drag Ryan into this. Ray had stupidly had his real phone on him during the heist, because Ryan had gotten mugged a week ago and came home with a stab wound. He had refused to go to the hospital—claiming it was too expensive—and Ray was worried about how he was healing up. They didn’t have antibiotics at their apartment and Ryan refused any kind of real medical attention. If Ray didn’t know any better he would say Ryan was in the life—a criminal. But Ryan was sweet and soft and _innocent_ and Ray just couldn’t see it, even though there were times Ryan’s rougher side came out—usually in the bedroom—and Ray _loved_ it, but a rougher side wasn’t the same as being a criminal. Ryan just wasn’t made for the life.

Ray was well aware that they must have called Ryan by now, must have found him, because he was the only contact in his phone. It was his personal phone—even the Crew didn’t know the number. Then, suddenly, there were gunshots and Ray—stupidly—assumed it was the Crew here to break him out.

Then, the Vagabond burst through the door of the interrogation room, covered in blood, and Ray realized he was really, truly _fucked_. Even more fucked than he was before—way more. He couldn’t think of what he must have done to piss the Vagabond off enough for him to gun down the police station to get to Ray, but he must have really fucked something up.

Then, Ray was being hauled to his feet, the cuffs undone, and the Vagabond was dragging him out of the interrogation room. Ray was mildly confused but, hey, he wasn’t about to complain. A part of him hoped he wasn’t going to get murdered, that maybe the Crew had somehow managed to hire the Vagabond to save him. Wishful thinking, he knew. He just couldn’t understand why he hadn’t killed Ray yet—did he want to torture him? That thought filled Ray with dread—he never could handle torture.

Soon enough, Ray was being shoved in a—very expensive—car and they were speeding away. They drove for a while—Ray wasn’t sure how long—in complete silence, until they came to a stop outside of an abandoned warehouse and Ray began to panic, because this was for sure where he was going to die. He was dragged out of the car by the Vagabond and didn’t even try to fight it. Then, surprisingly, he was shoved up against the wall and Ray’s panicked mind couldn’t even begin to process why before the Vagabond was pulling off his mask and-

“ _Ryan_?”

Then there was a mouth on his, warm and familiar and dominant, and Ray clutched onto the Vagabond, to Ryan, until his mind finally caught up and he was shoving Ryan- Vagabond- whoever away from him

“What the _fuck_ is going on?” Ray demanded, mind swimming with confusion. He genuinely could not even begin to process what was happening. _Ryan_ was _Vagabond_?

“Ray, I’m so sorry,” Ryan- Vagabond- whoever began, stumbling over his words when Ray just glared at him, “Look- I didn’t know you were Brownman. I mean, I probably could have put the pieces together but you were so _innocent_ I never even considered it. I couldn’t tell you who I was because- well, I thought you were normal. I thought you’d be disgusted and scared of me and I didn’t want that. I just wanted you and I didn’t know how to tell you I was a fucking criminal.”

“You lied to me,” Ray’s voice cracked and he mentally cursed himself.

“You lied to me, too, Ray.” Ryan’s voice was much steadier than Ray’s, but he could see the fear in the bigger man’s eyes. He was afraid Ray was going to leave him.

“Why now?” Ray asked, because that was all he could do.

“I figured now was as good a time as any. You came out, so it was time for me to, too.” Ryan replied easily, “Besides, I couldn’t let the cops have you.” His voice dropped into something darker, and Ray felt himself shiver. He couldn’t deny that it turned him on, and as much as Ray was shocked to discover Ryan was the Vagabond, he couldn’t help but feel excited by it. A normal person would be scared, would run away screaming, but Ray was far from normal.

Instead, he reached up and dragged Ryan down until he would smash their lips together in a rough kiss. They could talk more later—Ray was just glad that he wasn’t fucked anymore. At least, not in a bad way.

 


End file.
